


Hot Cakes

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Feeding, M/M, Semi Established Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Bad Things" by Jace Everett while I wrote this. Man I love that song.  
> Comments make me happy so please leave some =)  
> Enjoy

Steve rolled in the sheet stretching languidly. It had been a long time since he'd slept in past sunrise. Reaching out one long arm, he searched for the body that he had fallen asleep with. The sheets were rumpled but cool.  
"Danny?" he called, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Morning sleeping beauty," the blond greeted, walking back into the bedroom, tray full of food in his hands. A wide grin split the SEAL's face as he took in the delightfully naked form. He watched the bunch and flex of lean muscles working under Danny's golden skin, the way the early morning sun caught in the burnished chest hairs. His cock stirred, thickening as he remembered the taste of sun kissed flesh, soft lips under his own.  
"Food first, you animal," Danny laughed. Picking up a plump strawberry the blond touched it to Steve's lower lip, dragging the red fruit along the kiss bruised mouth. Snaking out his tongue, the dark haired man twirled it around the strawberry, biting the sweet flesh. Making a small pleased sound, he chewed slowly, watching the hungry look on Danny's face. The smaller man began feeding small bites of syrup smothered pancakes into Steve's waiting mouth. Once they were gone, he picked up another strawberry and took a bite. The juice sliding down his chin was too tempting for Steve to resist. Leaning across he licked the shiny red trail away, moving up to the blond's luscious mouth and devouring it. With one hand he placed the breakfast things on the floor before rolling Danny over onto the mattress, smothering him with kisses.  
"You are the best, most perfect guy I have ever met. A night of fantastic sex, falling asleep curled up together, a long lay in and breakfast in bed. Whatever I did to deserve you, I'm glad I did it."  
Danny laughed into the other man's mouth, hands sliding up and down his strong back.  
"So how do you want to spend your first day off?" Danny asked between kisses.  
"Right here, like this. I want us to spend the day in bed, talking, laughing and fucking," Steve murmured, nipping along the blond's stubbled jaw. Groaning, arching up into the taller man, Danny felt renewed lust pool in his groin like liquid fire. Letting his fingers glide down the dip of Steve's spine, all the way to the crease of his ass, the blond man slipped one digit between the firm cheeks, gently rubbing the still loose hole. With a growled curse Steve thrust his hips down on Danny's finger, a deep chested groan spilling from him as it slid in even deeper.  
"We're going to spend all day pounding each other," he grunted, rubbing his blood hot cock against Danny's. The blond man moaned, thrusting another finger into Steve, stetching him, touching the sensitive nerves of his prostate. Crying out, the dark haired man moved quickly, straddling Danny and reaching for the almost empty bottle of lube they had left by the bed. Smoothing some on the rock hard dick, Steve shifted into position.  
"Condom," Danny gasped, hips thrusting up into Steve's fist.  
"No time, can't wait," the SEAL panted, sliding the fat head of Danny's impressively thick cock inside him. Chanting his lover's name he sat back on the hot, hard shaft. Groaning loudly Danny drove his hips up into the tight heat of Steve's welcoming ass. The tall man reached down, hand moving swiftly over his own painftully hard dick. The friction of the blond man's erection deep inside and the delicious pressure of his own hand had Steve on edge in a ridiculously short amount of time. Danny gripped his lean hips, rocking his lover even harder on his cock, bright sapphire eyes locked on Steve's flushed face, deep rumbles pouring from his panting mouth.  
"Cum on me. Cover me in it," he gasped, thrusting even faster, one hand wrapping around the one on Steve's dick, pumping him harder. With a shuddering cry Steve felt his cock spasm, cum splattering over Danny's defined chest and taut stomach. A hoarse shout of Steve's name signalled Danny's own powerful orgasm, back bowing as he came deep inside the SEAL. Dropping forward, Steve curled on the blond's chest, breathing hard, a satisfied smirk on his face. One hand stroking the taller man's lean thigh, Danny fought to slow his heart rate, just content to breath in Steve's scent for now as they rested together.  
"How big is your shower?" Steve mumbled, pressing lazy kisses to his lover's collar bone.  
"Just about big enough for two...if they're friendly."  
"We're very, very friendly. Race ya!"


End file.
